


Perfect lover

by Kelo_Loconte



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [34]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: Модерн!АУ, ночной клуб, гримньют и каблуки. Эстетика танца ради эстетики танца, ООС Ньюта.
Relationships: Gunnar Grimmson/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 2





	Perfect lover

**Author's Note:**

> High heels джаз — танцевальное направление, сочетающее в себе движения стрип-пластики, go-go и хип-хопа; главным элементом направления является обязательное исполнение хореографии на высоких каблуках.

Очередь на вход в клуб «Paradise» — один из самых престижных ночных клубов Нью-Йорка — сегодня была вдвое длиннее обычного. Гуннар Гриммсон с присущим ему равнодушием наблюдал ее из окна черного «майбаха», когда медленно проезжал мимо. На заднем сидении расположился герр Гриндельвальд, решивший, что именно сегодня нужно непременно заехать в клуб. Что он там забыл, Гуннар не знал, но по расслабленному виду босса пришел к выводу, что интерес у того сегодня — исключительно праздный. Впрочем, совсем скоро Гуннар понял, в чем было дело: рядом с входными дверьми стоял большой плакат с анонсом самого ожидаемого выступления года. Кто-то должен был танцевать сегодня, кто-то настолько известный, чтобы собрать вокруг клуба такую толпу.

Нью-Йорк встретил их противным моросящим дождем и слишком холодной погодой для начала октября. Серость улиц резко контрастировала с яркой вывеской клуба, прогоняя людей внутрь, туда, где ждали горячительные напитки и зажигательные треки. Правда, сегодня большая часть танцпола превратилась в некое подобие ресторана. Вокруг сцены были заботливо расставлены столики, накрытые темно-синей атласной скатертью, на каждом из них уже стояли подарочная бутылка вермута и четыре бокала, а сама сцена спряталась за тяжелым черным занавесом. Один из ближайших к сцене столиков, тот, что меньше всего бросался в глаза, был зарезервирован сегодня специально для герра Гриндельвальда и его людей. Гуннар предпочел бы не присутствовать на этом мероприятии, но он не мог пренебрегать своими обязанностями, оставляя Гриндельвальда на этого новенького, Абернети. Хотя, конечно, герр, будучи лидером крупной подпольной организации, мог прекрасно позаботиться о себе сам, к тому же фактически этот клуб принадлежал ему.

— И ради чего мы здесь? — спросил тихо Гуннар, когда они оказались в пока еще пустом — если не считать работников — зале.

— Увидишь, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, стягивая с себя строгое черное пальто и отдавая его тут же подоспевшему работнику. — Ты ведь не будешь всю ночь сидеть в своем пальто?

Геллерт Гриндельвальд любил во всем задавать тон. Сегодня он был одет в классический иссиня-черный костюм, статусность и дороговизну которого отражала по большей части отделка и разные мелочи вроде пуговиц и декоративной строчки по воротнику. Он небрежно ослабил тонкий белый галстук, экзотической змеей спускавшийся на черную рубашку, легким движением поправил короткие светлые волосы и с поистине кошачьей грацией устроился за столиком. Рядом с ним Гуннар Гриммсон всегда чувствовал себя каменным великаном — таким же грубым и совершенно лишенным эстетического шарма.

В пальто все же действительно было неудобно. Гуннар разделся, оставаясь в твидовой клетчатой жилетке грязно-коричневого цвета, строго застегнутой рубашке с затянутым под горло черным галстуком и брюках в цвет жилетки. Весь его вид вкупе с серьезным и непроницаемым выражением лица создавал впечатление, что Гуннар не имел представления о том, что такое веселье. Впрочем, герр Гриндельвальд знал, что это не так.

Очень скоро клуб начал заполняться людьми. Гостей встречал приятный полумрак, почти ощутимо обнимавший своими синими и фиолетовыми полутонами, но по мере приближения к барной стойке и, особенно, к сцене света становилось больше. Бутылка вермута на столике Гриндельвальда так и оставалась нетронутой, зато сам Геллерт и его спутники успели сделать заказ у бармена: у Геллерта перекатывался от стенки к стенке пузатого бокала коньяк, примостившийся совсем рядом с ним Абернети взял какой-то коктейль, а в стакане Гуннара был односолодовый скотч с парой кубиков льда. В углу сцены диджей миксовал музыку для разогрева публики, а по центру танцевали девушки в коротких рваных шортах и топах, скорее показывающих, чем прикрывающих грудь. Одна из танцовщиц демонстративно подняла ногу в идеальную вертикаль, и Гуннар сумел разглядеть главную особенность: все девушки на сцене танцевали на шпильках, таких высоких, что в это даже трудно было поверить. Девушка игриво подмигнула ему, продолжая танцевать, на что он только хмыкнул, делая глоток из стакана.

Диджей объявил час до главного выступления вечера.

В стакане Гуннара плескалась уже четвертая порция виски, когда он со скучающим видом смотрел на очередной полный намеков, самых невинных и откровенно пошлых, танец девушек на сцене. Было свое особое очарование в том, как привлекательнее и сексуальнее становились отточенные движения, когда человек вставал на высокий каблук. Девушки старались: извивались змеями, прогибались в спине, демонстрировали свою восхитительную растяжку и смотрели на зрителей тем самым заводящим томным взглядом, который сейчас не работал на Гуннаре. И дело вовсе было не в том, что девушки были плохи — а в том, что это были девушки.

Зал же был в восторге. Абернети значительно повеселел от выпитого, но пока, к счастью для Гуннара, не лез с желанием поговорить; а Гриндельвальд смотрел на сцену как на свои личные владения и сидел хищником в засаде, выжидая, когда покажется его лучшая добыча. Наконец, диджей приглушил, а потом и вовсе остановил музыку, постучал легко по микрофону у рта.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, добрый вечер, Нью-Йорк!

Зал ответил диджею одобрительным гулом.

— Настал момент, которого вы так долго ждали! Сегодня на сцене «Paradise» выступает для вас лучший танцор high heels джаза* по обе стороны Атлантики!

Диджей хотел сказать что-то еще, но из-за кулис к нему подошел молодой человек. Издалека его было почти не разглядеть, но Гуннар видел больше, сидя в первых рядах. Молодой человек казался нескладным и неуклюжим, держался так, словно стоять на сцене ему было до отвращения непривычно. Челка из коротких медно-рыжих волос закрывала его лицо, а длинное пальто — прятало тощую фигуру. Гуннар скептически приподнял бровь.

И это — лучший танцор по обе стороны Атлантики?

Танцор что-то тихо сказал ди-джею, и тот торопливо снял с себя гарнитуру с микрофоном, заявив перед этим:

— Леди и джентльмены, поприветствуйте: Ньют Скамандер!

Под гул и аплодисменты зала названный Ньютом взял гарнитуру и неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он сутулился и выглядел так, словно впервые встал на шпильки за пять минут до выхода на сцену. Впрочем, наметанным на нюансы взглядом Гуннар не заметил, чтобы Скамандер дрожал при шаге или шатался на каблуках.

— Добрый вечер, — Скамандер улыбался, но Гуннар видел по растерянному взгляду и вжатой в плечи голове, что меньше всего тому сейчас хотелось общаться со зрителями. Зачем тогда он взял микрофон? — Я обычно не выступаю в таких местах.

Зал замер, музыка стихла окончательно. Ни один человек не нарушил тишину даже глотком или слишком шумным вздохом.

— Но «Paradise» — не просто клуб.Это особенное для меня место, — Скамандер окинул взглядом первые ряды, задержал его на Гриндевальде, прежде чем снова обратиться к залу. — И я очень рад вернуться сюда. Большое спасибо мистеру Гриндельвальду за то, что пригласил меня сюда выступить сегодня для вас.

Он указал ладонью в сторону стола Геллерта. Гриндельвальд не выглядел удивленным, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул от прозвучавшего заявления. Он привстал со сдержанной улыбкой под громкие аплодисменты, махнул рукой залу и кивнул коротко Ньюту. Гуннар подался чуть ближе к Геллерту, когда тот сел обратно, и коротко спросил:

— Вернуться?

— Скамандер работал здесь лет десять назад, — ответил Геллерт с нотками равнодушия в голосе. — Поэтому не любит клубы.

— Я бы хотел сказать еще кое-что, — Ньют приподнял палец вверх, взывая к спокойствию зала. — Очень важное для меня. Многие неправильно воспринимают танцы на высоких каблуках, их движения и стилистику. Поэтому прежде чем ди-джей включит трек, прошу, запомните: все, что вы увидите на этой сцене сегодня — в моем выступлении или в номерах девушек — всего лишь танец. Танец, исключительно танец и ничего, кроме танца. Спасибо!

Во время монолога на Скамандера смотрели десятки людей. Но у Гуннара сложилось впечатление, что Скамандер говорил не с залом, даже не с Гриндельвальдом — говорил лично с ним. Может быть, все дело было в том, что под конец речи он все-таки столкнулся взглядами с Ньютом, а может быть, просто сам Скамандер говорил настолько убедительно.

Так или иначе микрофон вернулся к ди-джею, а Скамандер отошел к кулисе, отвернулся спиной к залу.

— Вы готовы? — воскликнул, подогревая зрителей, ди-джей.

_Are we ready?_

С первыми ударами мелодии Скамандер скинул пальто, отбросил его за кулису под одобрительный гул зала. Освещение сцены сменилось с общего белого на приятный теплый фиолетовый, свет перестал так ярко бить в глаза, и Гуннар, прищурившись, смог получше разглядеть фигуру танцора. Высокие, не меньше четырех дюймов, шпильки коротких бежевых сапог подчеркивали точеные линии ног Ньюта, ярко выделяя икры; Гуннар, как и многие в зале, скользнул взглядом с мысков сапог выше по ногам — до специально небрежно обрезанных под короткие шорты коричневых брюк и ремня, державшего их на узких бедрах. Что ж, эта одежда неплохо подчеркивала подтянутую задницу и вид в целом. Едва Гуннар успел обласкать взглядом узкую полоску кожи между ремнем и краем рубашки, как Ньют повернулся лицом, демонстрируя оголенный торс. Концы рубашки он прямо сейчас завязывал на животе, а рукава уже были закатаны до середины плеча.

Быстрый бит музыки с весьма недвусмысленным текстом заставил Гуннара напрячься, чтобы уловить каждое движение человека на сцене.

_My body feels like an inferno_

Ньют двигался быстро и четко. Быстрая музыка и речитатив не позволяли делать амплитудные движения, и он компенсировал это четкостью. Если шаг — непременно в бедро, движение рукой — как натянутая тетива, прогиб — в лучшем его ракурсе. Ньют смотрел в зал, но Гуннару казалось, что он не видел лиц, даже не чувствовал, что на него смотрят. Он танцевал саму мелодию, вскидывая руки, проводя ладонями по шее и груди.

А ведь это был только разогрев!

_Don't you wanna see my body naked?_

Движения Ньюта завораживали: они были чище и четче, чем движения девушек, выступавших до него, он идеально попадал в безумное сочетание слов и бита и выглядел при этом сексуально. И когда он присел на корточки на краю сцены, разведя колени в стороны с томным выражением лица, Гуннар понял, почему многие понимают эти танцы неправильно.

Ньют касался себя во время танца, будучи внешне будто отрешенным от того, что делает его тело.

Прогиб, шаг, резкие качки бедер — и снова прогиб, аккурат в профиль, чтобы видели изгиб. Руки гуляли по бедрам, груди, шее — четкими выверенными движениями. Становилось очевидно даже неискушенному: Ньют продавал не себя, он продавал свое мастерство. В зале становилось жарко, зрители отзывались одобрительным гулом на каждое сложное или просто очень красивое движение.

_Every time you touch me there_   
_Ah, ah..._

Зал снова взорвался гулом и криками — Ньют только что исполнил весьма изящный, медленный и чувственный кошачий прогиб, а потом, перевернувшись, резко вытянул ноги в поперечный шпагат, демонстрируя почти идеальную прямую. Гуннар разглядел капли влаги и подумал сперва, что это масло — он бы не удивился, на девушках оно было. На самом деле Скамандер просто взмок, танцуя, челка уже начала липнуть ко лбу влажными прядками, но ни движением, ни взглядом он не выказывал усталости и продолжал двигаться с такой легкостью, словно совершал обычную утреннюю прогулку.

_You make me feel so hot…_

Гуннар не мог оторвать взгляд. Изгибы тела, перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, четкие отточенные движения, чередующиеся с плавными перетеканиями из позы в позу — всего этого было слишком много, Ньют буквально сшибал все возможные границы энергетикой своего танца. Вот он резко припал на правую ногу, выгибаясь в спине, демонстрируя длинную шею, едва прикрытую тонкими пальцами руки.

_…I love it_

Музыка затихла на мгновение, а потом Скамандер резко махнул свободной рукой, уходя вперед. Он прикладывал палец к губам, а взглядом зацепился за первые попавшиеся глаза — глаза Гуннара Гриммсона. И вот тогда Гуннар уловил хитрые искорки, спрятавшиеся в глазах Скамандера.

_Everything you do is so seductive_

Теперь каждый раз, когда не нужно было вертеть головой, Ньют находил взглядом Гуннара. Танец продолжался, шаги и движения были все так же четки и выверены, но теперь Гуннар мог считать, что вот этот круг бедрами и томно прикушенная губа были адресованы лично ему. Лед в стакане со скотчем растаял окончательно.

_You got that thing that I want and then some_

После столь дерзкого прогиба Ньют двигался резче, но скромнее, закрывался руками, продолжая при этом ритмично покачивать бедрами. И раз торсом и шеей любоваться уже было сложно, Гуннар — как и многие, наверняка — решил уделить больше внимания ногам. Сильным, красивым, обутым в чертовски высокие шпильки, как при таких быстрых и резких движениях Ньют еще ни разу не подвернул ногу?

_And I can't even front, so listen_   
_I know what you're missing_

Еще несколько движений бедрами, и Ньют выставил вперед ногу, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову назад, а потом резво подмахнул ногой, закручиваясь в повороте. С влажных прядей слетали капли пота, веснушки, которые и до этого-то в фиолетовом освещении зала почти не были заметны, совсем слились с покрасневшей кожей лица. Воздух в зале будто замер, плотный, горячий, тягучий, и Гуннар мог поклясться, что ощущал кожей, как дышал Скамандер.

_Better hurry up, cause time is ticking_

Гуннар на ощупь полез в карман брюк за смартфоном. Отвести взгляд от Ньюта ему казалось преступлением, а в висках стучала одна назойливая мысль, которую он еще не скоро выкинет из своей головы.

«Хочу его»

Благословен будет тот, кто придумал прописать в программу смартфонов проверку правописания и подсказки при вводе. Только благодаря этой предустановке у Гуннара вышло связное предложение, а не нечитаемый набор символов, — он так и не отрывал взгляда от извивающегося на сцене Ньюта. Не мог себе позволить — в отличие от Абернети, вздрогнувшего от короткой вибрации своего телефона.

_Tick tock, tick tock_   
_Come and get me while I'm hot, now_

Крутанувшись на месте, Ньют согнулся тростником вправо, потом точно так же влево, а в конце выполнил изящный круг корпусом, тут же закрываясь, опускаясь практически на колени.

Абернети завозился на своем месте, зачем-то подался к Геллерту, что-то ему говоря. Гуннар видел движение только краем глаза, все его внимание было обращено на сцену. Он мог бы отвлечься, строго взглянуть на Абернети и поинтересоваться, что тому неймется, но это означало лишиться ответного взгляда, ведь Ньют без труда найдет среди посетителей того, кто будет смотреть неотрывно и делиться энергией.

_You're the perfect lover_   
_I'm in love with all the things you do_

Видеть, как Ньют медленно выпрямлял ноги, такие умопомрачительно длинные на тонких шпильках, а затем через изящный прогиб поднимался полностью, было чистым эстетическим наслаждением. Гуннар мог гордиться тем, что разглядел, как капельки пота покатились по груди Скамандера, и невольно представил себя собирающим их губами и языком. Рядом с таким человеком он совершенно точно выглядел бы каменным истуканом.

Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

_So seductive when you touch me_

Устав после махов и прогибов, Ньют сосредоточился на своих руках и бедрах. Кисти и пальцы двигались так быстро, легко перелетали с одной точки на другую, что когда Ньют провел подушечками пальцев по своим губам, а потом — дальше, вниз по шее, Гуннар кожей ощутил замедление времени, ставшего вдруг таким тягучим и вязким.

А паршивец продолжал смотреть ему в глаза!

_I can't get enough of you_

Короткий взмах ногой — и вот Скамандер оказался спиной к своему зрителю, медленно наклонился, выгибаясь и изворачиваясь так, чтобы хоть немного было видно его лицо, и повел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, коснулся пальцами ягодиц и так же плавно соскользнул обратно, резко выпрямляясь.

У Гуннара уже ощутимо пересохло в горле. Интересно, Ньют пользуется своими навыками в постели?

_You're the best_   
_Baby, you got me obsessed_

Изящно опустившись на широко расставленные колени, Ньют выгнулся, покачивая бедрами, демонстрируя вполне однозначно читаемые действия. Просто танец, всего лишь танец — тогда почему Гуннар видел провокацию в светлых глазах Скамандера? Почему сейчас, снова трогая пальцами и закусывая свои пухлые губы, Скамандер не сводил с него взгляда? Неопределенность и растерянность взвинчивала все инстинкты Гуннара до предела.

Улыбка превратилась в хищную усмешку.

_Every time you touch me there (ah, ah)_

Резкий уход назад — и Ньют практически лег на спину, снова разводя ноги в почти идеальную прямую, но теперь он словно давал время насладиться его растяжкой. Растяжкой ли?

Зал одобрительно взревел, а Скамандер по очереди провел ладонями по своему паху, ни на миг не расслабляя позу.

_You make me feel so hot_

Резво собрав ноги вместе, Скамандер перекатился на колени и прогнулся кошкой, упираясь руками в пол. Гуннар был готов поклясться, что ничего особенного в этом движении не было — ровно до того момента, когда Ньют откинулся назад, едва ловя себя рукой, запрокидывая голову аккурат под последний акцент мелодии.

Воздух вибрировал от криков и улюлюканья, зрители были в восторге. А Гуннар наконец-то смог сбросить с себя наваждение, поглотившее его на время всего танца. Музыка стихла, теперь, когда Ньют долго оставался в одном положении, было видно, как быстро и прерывисто он дышал. Фиолетовую дымку разогнал луч прожектора, подсвечивая Скамандера: взмокшего, раскрасневшегося, уставшего, но все с тем же диким огнем в глазах, искры которого уловил Гуннар в начале танца. Ньют поднимался на ноги, благодарил и улыбался — открытой и искренней улыбкой счастливого человека, занимающегося любимым делом. И только когда это сияющее солнце покинуло сцену, Гуннар позволил себе шумно выдохнуть.

Допив свой скотч, Гуннар взглянул внимательно на Абернети. Тот выглядел так, словно собирался что-то сказать или спросить, даже рот открыл было, но его отвлек засветившийся экран телефона. Он закрыл рот, чем напомнил Гуннару одну из тех глупых рыбок, которых любят держать в офисных аквариумах, и торопливо встал из-за стола.

Вечер в клубе только начинался.

— Ты себе не представляешь, как сложно достать букет полевых цветов, — в голосе Абернети в равной степени звучали и раздражение от просьбы коллеги, и гордость от выполненного поручения. — Гриндельвальд не против, если тебя это волнует.

С этими словами он протянул Гуннару небольшой по высоте, но довольно пышный букет из цветов, названий которых ни он, ни сам Гриммсон не знали, а если и знали, то забыли еще в далеком детстве.

— Спасибо, — Гуннар благодарно кивнул, забирая букет, и огляделся по сторонам. В служебных коридорах клуба кроме них сейчас никого не было. — Может быть, вернешься к боссу?

— Не хочешь, чтобы я стал свидетелем твоего позорного провала? — улыбнулся во все зубы Абернети. — Или ты думаешь, что Скамандер не пошлет тебя с букетом после того, как сам же чуть ли не целую лекцию прочитал о том, что танец — это просто танец?

Гуннар тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Абернети одним из тех взглядов, что обычно называются непереводимыми. А Абернети, как бы ни хотел узнать, чем кончится дело, все же не желал зла своему коллеге.

— Ладно, ухожу, — он хлопнул легко Гуннара по плечу. — Удачи.

Что ж, удача Гуннару Гриммсону действительно понадобится.

На время выступления Ньюту выделили в клубе отдельную гримерку. Поплутав немного в коридорах, Гуннар все же нашел ее, и судя по полоске света под дверью и тихой возне, внутри кто-то был. Заведя руку с букетом за спину, Гуннар громко постучался, не готовый даже в теории принять отказ.

Удивительно, но дверь ему все же открыли: в проеме показался закутавшийся в пальто и заметно посвежевший Ньют с мокрой уже после душа головой.

— Что вы хотели? — спросил он сходу, поднимая взгляд на Гуннара. В его светлых глазах проскользнула тень узнавания, он нахмурился, поджимая губы. — А. Я вас видел за столиком Гриндельвальда. Не знаю, что там решил Геллерт, но уговор был только на выступление, я свою часть сделки выполнил, так что, пожалуйста, передайте ему, чтобы он шел нахрен. Спасибо.

Гуннара сперва сбил с толку такой напор, но зато он понял, что Ньюта с его боссом связывали непростые отношения. В них он разберется позже, а пока — опережая пожелавшего закрыть дверь Ньюта — он протянул в дверной проем букет.

— Это от меня, — на всякий случай пояснил он. — Не от Гриндельвальда.

Ньют растерянно моргнул: не каждый день после выступления ему дарили такие букеты. Конечно, букеты были, но обычно это были или опошленные розы, или приевшиеся лилии, или еще какая-то экзотическая и дорогая смесь из цветов, призванная купить его внимание, а тут — простые полевые цветы. Гуннар слабо улыбнулся, довольный произведенным впечатлением.

— А вы…

— Гуннар Гриммсон, — кивнул он, представляясь.

Снова на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Ньют смотрел то на букет, то на Гуннара, словно собирался с мыслями и подбирал слова для ответа.

— Если вы думаете, что можете купить меня необычным букетом, то, что ж, с цветами вы угадали, а с намерениями — нет, — все же ответил он, недоверчиво смотря на Гуннара. — Я ведь говорил, что…

— Да, да. Танец — это просто танец, — процитировал Ньюта Гуннар. — Я слышал. Но мне показалось, что вам понравилось танцевать, смотря мне в глаза.

— Я вас почти не видел.

— Врете.

Скулы и уши Ньюта вспыхнули от смущения. Его так быстро раскусили!

— Ладно, — буркнул он, опуская на пару мгновений взгляд. — И что вы хотите?

Гуннар мягко и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Что ж, похоже, Абернети был не прав, и с порога у Ньюта послать Гриммсона подальше не получилось. Нарочито неопределенно поведя плечом, Гуннар ответил:

— Вообще — хотел пригласить вас на, скажем, свидание.

Скамандер прищурился, придирчиво вглядываясь в лицо Гуннара. По его глазам совершенно невозможно было понять, о чем он думал в этот момент, так что закрывшаяся прямо перед носом Гуннара дверь стала для последнего неожиданностью. Неужели все?

«Ну, ты хотя бы попытался, — говорил мысленно сам себе Гуннар. — И цветы ему понравились. Не все так плохо». Простояв под дверью с минуту, он уже собирался уходить, как раздался щелчок дверного замка, и в проеме показалась сперва рука с зажатым в пальцах листком бумаги, а потом и сам Скамандер.

— Позвоните завтра. Посмотрим, что можно с этим сделать, — практически выпалил он, не глядя на Гуннара, и снова скрылся в гримерке, стоило тому забрать листок.

На белоснежной бумаге угловатым почерком был записан номер телефона Ньюта Скамандера. Довольно улыбнувшись, Гуннар убрал листок в нагрудный карман пиджака и неторопливо направился по коридору на выход из клуба.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Что тебе нужно?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719910) by [Kelo_Loconte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte)




End file.
